


Your pleasure

by LegendsofSnark



Series: Marvel Kink Bingo [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Thor and Loki watch a movie, Thor wants something and Loki makes him work for it





	Your pleasure

On Asgard, Pornography wasn't something that was common among the people and Thor had never seen it before. Seeing a woman or a man naked wasn't uncommon in his realm but the  _ way  _ that Thor had seen them, he had never seen anything like that before. 

 

“It's called Porn.” Loki is seated on the couch, a condo that he had bought with much of the gold that he scavenged from his homeworld and settled on Migard. Thor had tagged along with his lover. “It's the act of performing in sexual acts while on camera. The people do it for money.” 

 

“And people enjoy this?” Thor stares over at Loki, his hands are pressed tightly into his lap, obviously covering an erection. 

 

“It brings them pleasure. Yes. It's an alternative I'm assuming than sex. For those who can't or doesn't have anyone. It's also been said that watching porn with your spouse provides more sexual activity.” Loki casts a glance at Thor. “Are you okay?” 

 

Thor shakes his head, he can feel himself growing hard when he sees the Male on screen. He takes hold of the cock of the other Male, pressing the head in between his lips. 

 

“Do you,” Thor slides a hand over to Loki. He removes the man's hands from his lap and begins palming his cock through Loki’s night shorts. “Find this somewhat alluring?” 

 

Loki’s eyes drift to Thor’s hands, watching with intensity as they make their way into the waistband of his pants. 

 

“I've seen better. We've done better. Those moans, seem fake.” 

 

A blush creeps it's way onto Loki's cheeks. 

 

“No one can moan quite like you. God, do you remember the first time I fucked you and the sounds you made? Mother swore that there was an injured animal on the grounds.” 

 

Loki places a hand on Thor's and smiles. 

 

“You've always enjoyed that about me. Haven't you? Anyway, I wish to finish this movie. Any plans you have can wait until later. I am very much interested In this storyline.” 

 

Thor scowls, dropping his hand and sitting back against the pillows. He pulls one from behind him and hugs it close. 

 

Loki only smiles. Even more so when he he makes a sound, akin to matching the sounds on the television and Thor can see how aroused Loki had become. 

 

“Loki…  _ please.”  _

 

_ “ _ Begging is unbecoming of the king of Asgard. Don't you think?” 

 

Thor rolls his eyes. “Please Loki. Since we came here you've done nothing but tease me while I've done nothing but spoil you. Your favorite foods,  _ your pleasure  _ I've given into.” 

 

“My pleasure is important. Is it not?” 

 

Thor moves closer to Loki, wrapping a hand around his neck and moving his other towards Loki’s cock. 

 

“Aye, that is true but love, do you not wish to give me pleasure as well? Am I not worthy of your love? Of your mouth?” 

 

Loki blushes, tossing his head back against the chair. 

 

“If you wish for pleasure my dear Thor, then prove to me that you deserve it. Make me come, hard as you've ever done before and make me moan your name.” 

 

Thor tosses his head back, “Turn the movie off, I will show you all the things that I can do to you and make your pleasure the best you've ever seen.” 

 


End file.
